Yokohama Shipyard
Constructed in 50 AS by Samura, Yokohama Shipyards was the first orbital construction facility built in Kusari. While Samura has been forced to cede the construction of gas transports and miners to archrival Kishiro, Yokohama still does a bustling business building large orbital habitats to house the overflowing New Tokyo population and servicing the ships of the Kusari Navy. Infocard *LOCATION: New Tokyo system *OWNER: Samura Heavy Industries *CLASS: Okinawa *GRAVITY: Partial *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Yes *POPULATION: 2K *POPULATION: 9K Ships Selling *None. Commodities Selling *H-Fuel - $126 *MOX - $300 *Oxygen - $6 *Scrap Metal - $15 *Toxic Waste - $40 *Water - $18 Guns For Sale *Adv. Flashpoint *Adv. Starbeam *Adv. Stunpulse *Heavy Flashpoint *Heavy Starbeam *Stunpulse Turrets For Sale *Adv. Debilitator Turret *Adv. Starbeam Turret *Stunpulse Turret Missiles For Sale *Stalker Missile - Class 1 *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Sweeper Missile - Class 4 *Catapult Missile - Class 5 Shields For Sale *Adv. Sentry Fr. Shield - Class 2 *Adv. Sentry H.F. Shield - Class 2 *Adv. Sentry L.F. Shield - Class 2 *Guardian Fr. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Guardian H.F. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Guardian L.F. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Adv. Guardian Fr. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Adv. Guardian H.F. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Adv. Guardian L.F. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Sentinel Fr. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Sentinel H.F. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Sentinel L.F. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Razor Mine *Seeker Mine *Tadpole Mine *Wardog Mine Rumors Border World Exports "Bowex has an exclusive contract with Samura to handle Kusari government MOX and Toxic Waste delivery and disposal. We had to be pretty competitive on our rates, since ALG already has a foothold in Honshu." "We've got a special ship for bring in the MOX to Kusari from LD-14. Bringing MOX across the Border Worlds is a nail biter, to say the least. Pirates of all types fancy potential bomb-making material." "We're here picking up a load of Scrap Metal for Stokes. We dropped off a load of Ship Hull Panels the other day for their commercial transport production here. It doesn't make any sense to me. We ship these all the way across the Tau Border Worlds, yet they can still produce transports cheaper than Southampton." Kusari Naval Forces "The Blood Dragons attack us incessantly here, usually from the Kanto Field, but other times from the Chiba. They will also hide behind Kitadake and launch surprise attacks when all of our patrols are out of range." "The Blood Dragons have been focusing more of their attacks on the Hokkaido Jump Gate. They realize that if Hokkaido can be isolated, it will soon fall into their hands. Our expeditionary force in the system is weary of the nonstop combat, heavy losses, and fanatical hatred that the government bureaucrats and Samura share for the enemy." "The GMG acts as our border guard in the Sigma systems. This has been invaluable in reducing overall security costs for Kusari. Otherwise, the Matsumoto would not be available to patrol the Hokkaido system, which is arguably not of much strategic value to Kusari." "The Golden Chrysanthemums have staged several suicide attacks on the shipyard in recent years. They are not considered a threat, unless there are Blood Dragons in the area, who will often come to the GC's assistance in times of trouble. They make a strange alliance, those two." "The Kusari Naval Forces has learned that Liberty is developing a new class of super ships far more advanced than that displayed in the Missouri class. However, we have been unable to learn of the secret location. It would be impossible for Liberty to conceal its intentions in the New York System." "The Naval Forces is somewhat uncertain of our relationship with Samura. Kishiro has shown us more promising research in 10 years at our new center in Kansai than Samura ever has at Nansei. They recently offered to build our ships at the Yukawa yards in Honshu. Given their more advanced shielding technology, this is an attractive propostion." "The Yokohama shipyard has been producing all Kusari Naval Forces ships since 100 AS. We have worked hand-in-hand with Samura to forge a great empire. The Blood Dragons and the Golden Chrysanthemums are a threat to the peace and stability that Kusari has enjoyed for 800 years." "Tokyo Command says that once the Blood Dragons' fire is extinguished, all of Kusari will again be in peace in prosperity. I doubt this. The government is almost bankrupt. Arming the GMG during the 80-Years War was very costly for Kusari. The ongoing difficulties around the Chugoku Gate construction site have created a new burden on the already depleted Treasury." "We will never allow Republican to land at Yokohama, not after all the financial hardship that the Kusari people had to endure during the 80-Years War. Because large amounts of government money were available for advanced weapons research and development, the war did enable us to increase our shielding and cloaking capabilities." Samura Heavy Industries "Most of our structural materials for shipbuilding come from Stokes or Pueblo. Combustion chamber and nozzle materials are supplied by Rheinland. They are transferred at Narita or brought in directly by our ships from Mainz ." "We have a special arrangement with Bowex in Kusari. They are allowed to land at our military shipyard to deliver MOX and remove Toxic Waste. We then transport the two dangerous substances within Kusari space to and from appropriate bases." "Yokohama is also the site of Samura's commercial transport assembly. We currently control 70% of the market for Small and Large Transports. Kusari military contracts are not as numerous and lucrative as they once were, so we must be flexible to keep our yards busy." Universal Shipping "I'm just finishing up the trip from Liberty. I'd rather stop at Roppongi , but Samura doesn't land there, so we bring our cargo the last leg. Usually it's Superconductors or Super Alloys. Samura hauls them too, but they have such a bad pirate problem that we can stay competitive." "Those Naval Forces types are really secretive here. They won't let you outside of the docking area or the bar. It's kind of a run down place -- not as nice as I expected. Looks like they're hurting a bit on maintenance budgets." "We've had problems with stolen goods at Roppongi recently. I'd swear that the cargo container of Superconductors outside is the same one that was lifted from our storage depots a few weeks ago by some Hogosha." Category:Bases Category:Kusari Systems